In the prior art, the feeding devices of heading machines are generally provided with ratchet wheel and pawl mechanisms pivoted upon the body of the rotary die head. In addition, a friction device is mounted upon the transmission link on the die head to produce a feeding motion of the pitches between two consecutive dies. Such known devices have a number of disadvantages and are excessively complex in construction. Moreover, devices of this type are limited in output because of the vibration and abrupt impact to which they are subject at the moment of starting and stopping.